060416 - Plants and Plans
timorousTraveler TT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:37 -- TT: Why is finding a plan7 such a fucking CHORE TT: 7here is los7 and 7hen 7here's LOS7, and 7his plan7 is in 7he la77er ca7agory TT: anyways sup I'm complaining and don'7 wan7 7o 7alk 7o mike abou7 7his AG: Heliux, tαlk tδ me, whαt plαηt αηd why-- Fuck is it THAT plαηt TT: I7's 7he s7upid Vigil plan7 and i7s los7 and I ha7e i7 TT: If I find i7 and i7 7ries 7o kill us I'm burning i7 I don'7 care TT: Bu7. Yeah. TT: How are you. TT: Is 7he land of famine s7ill dea7h-y AG: Sαdly I'm ηδt there... Uh, curreηtly.. AG: But I'm dδiηg fiηe, I'm dδiηg well AG: Hδw αbδut yδu Heliux, hδw is the Aαishα's hive treαtiηg yδu? TT: I'm Very okay considering 7he place is a bomb and I go77a deal wi7h 7he grub soon TT: bu7 well. if youre off your land, I hope you're ge77ing snacks or some7hing TT: S7eal 7hings for 7he 7rip back AG: I'm ηδt tδuchiηg αηythiηg, I'm αt the Archives right ηδw, uηder the juristictiδη δf the Orαcle TT: Why? TT: Okay 7he oracle loVes 7o mess wi7h us yeah, bu7... TT: Oh wai7 TT: 7his is abou7 7ha7 nyarla 7hing isn7 i7 TT: I was gonna say, 7hey didn'7 really haVe much of a reason 7o con7ac7 us, bu7... AG: Here's the thiηg Heliux AG: There wαs α meetiηg δf sδrts AG: Aαishα αηd Lδrreα, Seriδs, the Hαηdmαideηs, the Orαcle, sδmeδηe else whδm I hαd ηδ ideα whδ they were exαctly... But yeαh.. AG: Me αηd Aαishα were pulled tδ α sepαrαte rδδm AG: Aαishα wαs giveη α chδice αηd AG: We settled δη myself αs the bαrgαiηiηg chip AG: Fδr Nyαrlα... TT: ... Wha7. TT: /You/ are 7he barganing chip. AG: Yes myself TT: No? You're innocen7 in all 7his TT: Why are you being 7raded away like 7his TT: wha7 7he hell AG: Nyαrlα hαs tδ dδ his δwη lαηd by himself... If he cheαts δr if he dδesη't leαrη his lessδη? Well... I will die.. Bδth δf my selves.. TT: ... Bo7h of your selVes will die if he fails. AG: It wαs myself δr Aαishα, αηd I chδse myself αgαiηst her best iηterests... Aαishα must live, she hαs tδ AG: Yes AG: Bδth, kαput TT: Bu7, he s7ill liVes eVen if he fails. You'd liVe 7hough. TT: You'd die for doing li7erally no7hing wrong, and in fac7 for 7rying 7o help a 7eamma7e. TT: 7his is FUCKED UP TT: Uh. Okay he can'7 chea7. Um. Wha7 would 7ha7 mean, like he can'7 ge7 help or some7hing? AG: if he dies, I will let tδ live, αηd if he succeeds αηd leαrηs his lessδη, its the sαme δutcδme... TT: ... Okay. AG: He cαηηδt breαk the gαme TT: Okay. TT: Well I go77a go kick nyarlas ass clearly AG: Nyαrlα is prδbαbly tδδ busy kickiηg his δwη αss AG: Or kissiηg it AG: I'm ηδt quite sure TT: Because, he's no7 gonna die, no7 af7er all 7his. So he be77er learn his fucking lesson. TT: ... hones7ly I would hope he's kicking his own ass righ7 now bu7 I don'7 know. AG: If he dδesη't leαrη his lessδη, I die.. But better myself thαη the expeηse δf the empress... I cαη't imαgiηe hδw Lδrreα wδuld reαct if Aαishα died TT: Why'd i7 haVe 7o be you or aaisha anyway? TT: She's 7he only empress we haVe, and you're 7he only blood player we haVe. TT: If i7 was all jus7 down 7o who was a7 7he mee7ing a7 7he 7ime I'm gonna kick some7hing AG: It prδbαbly cδuld hαve beeη αηyδηe, but Aαishα wαs sδ keeη δη hαviηg herself be sαcrificed... I thδugh the δηly wαy tδ dissuαde her wαs gδiηg tδ be myself puttiηg my life δη the liηe AG: It wδrked, αηd ηδw I wαit AG: I hαve resideηce iη the Archives uηtil further ηδtice, I hαve free reigη δf the librαry αηd kitcheηs αt leαst TT: 7here's 7ha7. You're a cap7iVe, bu7 youre no7 a cap7iVe in a cage. TT: ... Fuck, I'm sorry man. AG: I suppδse AG: It cδuld be wδrse AG: I cδuld be δη α plαηet thαt will explδde αt αηy giveη time TT: Nah, I'd s7ill say your si7ua7ion is worse. TT: EVeryone on 7his dumb plane7 could run if 7hey wan7ed 7o, and could ge7 away. Or jus7 die once. TT: No7 7wice. AG: Perhαps TT: Do 7hey a7 leas7 proVide enough dis7rac7ing s7uff? TT: Because if i7 feels like an e7erni7y i7 may as well be an e7erni7y wi7h Video games AG: I suppδse I will hαve tδ check δut the librαry, I suppδse it will treαt me with αdαquαte iηfδrmαtiδη αηd α wαy tδ pαss the time AG: Aηd certαiηly I cαη keep tδ tαsk with αll δf yδu TT: I doub7 much will happen wi7h us, hones7ly TT: 50% i7'll be us kicking nyarlas ass, 50% i7'll be maybe a plane7 exploding, TT: and like a 0% chance i find a sadis7ic dea7h plan7 AG: Fδrget the stupid plαηt TT: No AG: its lαme αηywαys AG: Why ηδt TT: I'm no7 forge77ing 7he s7upid plan7 because 7here is no way forge77ing 7ha7 7hing can be a good idea TT: Because ei7her i7'll grow 7o be a menace or we'll all jus7 be killed by Vigil because we couldn7 find i7 AG: I'm sure δηly Mike will be δη the chδppiηg blδck, it wαs him tδ be iη chαrge δf it αfterαll TT: So? TT: Look if 7wo of you can equal nyarla ge77ing ano7her chance a7 some7hing 7hen 7wo of mike can probably ge7 us some7hing as well. AG: Mike is terrible thδugh TT: So I don7 wanna lose 7ha7 7o eVil chloroplas7s AG: A reαl iηsult tδ the δther humαηs TT: Wha7eVer AG: Hmm.... TT: He 7hinks he can maybe find a way 7o weaponize brea7h and despi7e wha7 eVeryone may 7hink of 7he guy... 7ha7s kinda cool. TT: You go77a admi7 TT: a sword or some7hing made ou7 of brea7h. TT: He can'7 do i7 ye7 bu7 7ha7's a cool idea AG: Perhαps.... But he ηeeds tδ dig himself δut δf the hδle he's wrδught fδr himself TT: Nyarla died 7wice and youVe kinda sacrificed yourself for him TT: We're a7 7he poin7 where we don'7 giVe 2nd or 3rd chances, we giVe 127h chances. AG: Oηly iη Nyαrlα's cαse I believe... I'm ηδt sure αηyδηe else hαs dug themselves α hδle quite like he hαs TT: Exac7ly TT: If nyarla can do i7, 7hen I be7 mike could as well. TT: Maybe. TT: Af7er i burn 7ha7 fucking plan7 7ha7 is AG: I thδught yδu wαηted tδ fiηd the plαηt tδ αssist Mike? TT: I7 kinda depends on how long i7 7akes 7o find i7, and if i7 wan7s 7o kill us or no7 TT: Long 7erm: no7 burning i7 is a good idea. Shor7 7erm: burning i7 will be Very rewarding. AG: True AG: But yδu burη it αηd I'm certαiη Vigil will be δη yδur αss fαster thαη α bαrkbeαst δη α bδηe TT: ... probably. TT: And I can'7 exac7ly run from Vigil. AG: Aηd I wδuld rαther yδu stαy quite iη δηe piece Heliux TT: uuuuuuugh TT: I'll s7ay in one piece if you don'7 end up double dead AG: Fαir AG: but its ηδt sδ much δη myself, αs its δη Nyαrlα TT: Yeah, bu7... TT: ... How smar7 would i7 be 7o ga7her a "kick nyarlas ass" 7eam TT: I'm 7emp7ed 7o con7ac7 lorrea for 7his AG: Aηy prδvδkiηg δη Nyαrlα αηd he's bδuηd tδ dδ sδmethiηg stupid... Its best tδ let the deαd bαrkbeαsts lαy where they rδt TT: 7ha7's a Very good poin7. TT: ... Okay, if no known progress has been made by 7he 7ime I'm called down 7o deal wi7h 7he grub, I'm 7elepor7ing oVer jus7 7o punch him in 7he face AG: I thiηk yδu wδuld rαther ηδt telepδrt tδ α dyiηg plαηet just tδ puηch Nyαrlα iη the fαce AG: I fδrgδt tδ meηtiδη thαt AG: His lαηd is dyiηg I αm αfrαid AG: I guess the Mαge δf Time is δη quite the timecruηch αs it stαηds TT: If he's on a 7ume crunch 7hen 7ha7s all 7he more reason 7o punch him if he doesn'7 ge7 shi7 done AG: Perhαps AG: Lets mαke α deαl, he lives this δrdeαl αηd mαkes it thrδugh αηd I live? Yδu teαch me hδw tδ lαηd α puηch αηd we will bδth clδbber Aesδηα where he stαηds TT: Sounds perfec7 AG: I'm αfrαid Cαrαyx ηever gδt the chαηce tδ teαch me hδw tδ fight bαrehαηded prδper.. TT: I can'7 7each you barehanded because 7ha7s painful and kinda s7upid, TT: bu7 anyone can learn how 7o punch. TT: Bu7 fine, deal. AG: Hey, I shδδt thiηgs, I dδη't puηch AG: its ηδt quite my fδrte, besides I've beeη tδld there's αη αrt tδ it TT: 7here is an ar7 7o i7, yeah. TT: Bu7 like. No7 eVeryone is an ar7is7 in 7he ways of punching. TT: So you'll be fine if your form is sloppy. AG: I suppδse sδ AG: Eh, if I cαη't get it right, I cαη αlwαys pistδlwhip Aesδηα AG: sαme cδηcept.... Rδughly.. TT: pff TT: exac7ly TT: I mean ideally he ac7ually learns some7hing and we won'7 need 7o a77ack him 7oo horribly, AG: Yes AG: Ideαlly AG: emphαsis δη thαt AG: hδld it.... Ah yes, there we gδ TT: some s7ress relief can7 hur7 some7imes TT: eVen if i7 comes from kicking 7he ass of a friend AG: Thiηgs hαve chαηged ever siηce this liviηg ηightmαre δf α gαme, I will sαy TT: Oooh yeah TT: really 7he main upside from 7his is cool powers TT: bu7 eVen 7ha7's kinda bullshi7 AG: Sure yδu hαve pδwers, I hαve yet tδ see diddly squαt frδm myself TT: because some weird aliens also haVe 7hem and are annoying and BLUH TT: well TT: maaaaybe i7 jus7 comes la7er AG: Mαybe AG: But uηtil theη I'm αssumiηg myself useless TT: youre far from useless AG: ... If yδu sαy.. TT: dude 7he en7ire session is gonna kick nyarlas ass if he fails a7 7his alrigh7 TT: maybe powers haVe ye7 7o show 7hemselVes, bu7 TT: you're really good a7 ge77ing eVeryone 7o like you TT: which is. weird. TT: weird bu7 good. AG: I.. I guess TT: And youre good wi7h a gun. and youre good wi7h words. and youre smar7. TT: if 7ha7's "useless" 7hen fuck i guess eVeryone in 7his session can be considered useless by 7hose s7andards AG: Everyδηe is useful AG: sαve fδr like, Mike AG: αηd eveη Aesδηα tδ sδme regαrds AG: but I digress TT: Mike and Aesona are works in progress AG: Yes, yes they αre TT: bu7 yeah TT: Jus7... don'7 be bummed ou7, alrigh7? Nyarla probably knows jus7 how impor7an7 7his is. In a weird way I guess you can consider 7his a break from game s7uff? AG: Perhαps AG: Certαiηly α ηice reprise tδ hαve fδδd αgαiη TT: Exac7ly AG: Althδugh I wδrry αbδut Lδrcαη, Kyle, Arty αηd his mαtesprite Lilα bαck δη LδFαF AG: αlthδugh I hδpe they will be pulled δut δf there AG: siηce I αm ηδ lδηger there TT: Well, lorcan almos7 cer7ianly knows 7he si7ua7ion. You can probably ge7 one of 7he handmaidens 7o moVe 7he 7eam 7here on7o ano7her land while 7his happens? TT: Why s7ay on famine land when you don'7 haVe 7o AG: Yes TT: Yeah AG: Mαybe they cαη be pulled δff tδ yδur lαηd fδr sαfety fδr α while, the wδrst thαts hαppeηiηg there is the wαter prδblems AG: Or hδpefully thiηgs get sδrted TT: I wouldn7 mind 7ha7 AG: mαybe αηδther lαηd will be sδught αfter, Lδrreα's seems pleαsαηt TT: 7ha7's always an op7ion as well TT: I guess we're supposed 7o s7ill be moVing on wi7h 7he game? TT: EVen 7hough eVery7hing is more complica7ed now AG: Yes AG: But we cαη mαηαge TT: mmm AG: ... Hδpefully TT: Well uh TT: Yeah. TT: Hopefully. TT: I'm. I'm gonna con7inue plan7 hun7ing. AG: Sδuηds like α gδδd plαη Heliux TT: MoVemen7 is a really good way 7o keep your mind off 7hings TT: I'll see you around. AG: gδδd luck, err... Fiηdiηg thαt plαηt AG: See yδu Heliux TT: ... yeah TT: Seeya -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:42 -- Category:Heliux Category:Eribus